wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scryers
thumb|The Scryers' Tier The Scryers are a group of blood elves who are currently led by Voren'thal the Seer. The group broke away from Prince Kael'thas, and offered to assist the Naaru at Shattrath City. They are at odds with the Aldor, and compete with them for power within Shattrath and the Naaru's favor. Upon selecting Scryers after completing the quest ''City of Light'', the player becomes friendly with the Scryers and hostile with the Aldor. The Scryers have both a Master Enchanter and a Grand Master Enchanter trainer. Due to this, you do not need to go into Uldaman anymore. Lore Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Scryers: Illidan's ally, Kael'thas Sunstrider, sent a large regiment of blood elves to destroy Shattrath City. However, upon arriving, the elves simply laid down their weapons to the defenders' great surprise. Voren'thal, their leader, asked to speak with the naaru A'dal. Voren'thal claimed that in a vision he had seen that the blood elves' only hope for survival lay in serving the Sha'tar. The naaru accepted the defectors, who consisted of some of the best and brightest in Kael'thas' army, and they became known as the Scryers. Their dwelling lies on the Scryers' Tier in Shattrath City. Blood Elf Players and the Scryers Because draenei players are automatically friendly with the Aldor and hostile to the Scryers, it is presumed that blood elf players are automatically friendly with the Scryers and hostile to the Aldor, likely because of the apparent racial hatred all blood elves seem to exhibit against the draenei - from those who serve Kael'thas to those in the service of the Horde (for obvious reasons). This is correct: Blood elves who travel to Shattrath before completing any of the quests to determine allegiance will be exiled if they enter the Aldor section (confirmed with Blood Elf level 48 Priest). In addition, Scryer will be added as a 'friendly' faction to your reputations. However, blood elves *can* later choose to become Aldor; they are not banned from doing so once the opportunity presents itself. Reputation Reputation gains with Scryers correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Aldor. For help picking between Aldor or Scryers, see Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards. Repeatable Quests Until Honored Turning in 10 Firewing Signetshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29426 to Magistrix Fyalenn in Scryers Tier will grant 250 reputation with Scryer. There is also a repeatable questhttp://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10414 for single Mark turn-ins which yields 25 rep. These Marks drop from low ranking Sunfury members found in most zones in Outland, including North East in Terrokar Forest. This repeatable quest is unavailable at honored. Approximately 220 Marks are required to go from friendly to honored. Until Exalted Once you have hit 68th level, you may also turn in Sunfury Signethttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=30810. These drop from high-ranking followers of the Sunfury Clan (i.e. 66 or greater). If you wish, you may turn in the higher level Marks before honored reputation, however it is recommended that you save them for after you hit honored. List of mobs dropping the Sunfury Signetshttp://thottbot.org/?i=58247. Arcane Tomes Arcane Tomeshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29739 may be turned in at any time to Voren'thal the Seer inside the The Seer's Library on the Scryers Tier. This will increase your reputation with Scryers by 350 per hand-in. In addition to reputation gains, you will receive Arcane Runehttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29736, a currency used to purchase shoulder enchants in the Scryer bank Switching to Scryers To change your faction from Aldor to Scryers to access their crafting recipes (and undo all reputation progress you have made), find Arcanist Adyriahttp://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18596, a Scryer in Lower City. She offers you a repeatable quest called Voren'thal's Visions, that requires you to find eight Dampscale Basilisk Eyes. (Note: You must be level 62 to start Voren'thal's Visions.) Once you are Neutral with the Scryers you can no longer receive this quest. The quest gives you +250 Scryer rep and -275 Aldor rep (in bonus, the quest also gives you +125 rep with The Sha'tar). Rewards Quests If you have not yet chosen either Aldor or Scryer, take the tour of Shattrath city. Completing this quest will lead to two new quests, one to become Scryer friendly, the other to become Aldor friendly. Select this carefully! You can change your decision, as outlined below, but it will cost you time... To change your faction from Aldor to Scryers Go find Arcanist Adyri, a scryer blood elf in the Lower City. She offers you a repeatable quest called Voren'thal's Visions, that requires you to find eight Dampscale Basilisk Eyes. (Note: You must be level 62 to start Voren'thal's Visions.) Once you are Neutral with the Scryers you can no longer receive this quest. The quest gives you +250 Scryer rep and -275 Aldor rep (in bonus, the quest also gives you +125 rep with The Sha'tar). To improve your reputation further, three repeatable quests: Firewing Signets & Sunfury Signets become available from Scryer's Tier gaining 250 reputation with the Scryers and losing 275 with the Aldor (+25/-27.5 per Signet), along with Arcane Tomes for 350 reputation and a Arcane Rune per tome (Arcane Runes used to purchase the honored/exalted shoulder enchants). Tip: Save Arcane Tomes and Sunfury Signets for when you've turned in enough Firewing Signets to reach Honored. You can turn in Arcane Tomes and Sunfury Signets at Honored to reach Exalted. Netherstorm There are many Scryer quests concerning disrupting Sunfury operations and shutting down the Mana forges in Netherstorm. These quests can be obtained at Friendly at Area 52. * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+10/-11 reputation) ***** (+10/-11 reputation) ****** (+250/-275 reputation ******* (+150/-175 reputation) ******** (+250/-275 reputation) ********* (0 reputation) ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+250/-275 reputation) ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+75/-82 reputation) ************ (+250/-275 reputation) ************* (+350/-385 reputation) ************** (+150/-165 reputation) *************** (+1000/-1100 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) Shadowmoon Valley There are also several Scryer quest chains (and a Scryer only Flight Path) at the Sanctum of the Stars in Shadowmoon Valley. These quests also require a Neutral reputation. * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+75/-82.5 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+75/-82 reputation) **** Against All Odds (no reputation) **** Against the Illidari (no reputation) **** Against the Legion (no reputation) ***** Illidan's Pupil (no reputation) ****** The Book of Fel Names (no reputation) ******* Return to the Scryers (+75-83 reputation) ******** Varedis Must Be Stopped (?? reputation) See also *For help picking between Aldor and Scryers, see Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards. Sources * Shattrath City - Scryers Tier; photoshare.ru * Scryer repeatable reputation quest 1 2 3 4 }} Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Category:Blood Elves Category:City:Shattrath City Category:Scryers